Chaos and Christmas, one and the same
by thethirdtroll
Summary: A 'what if' side story for Brothers. This has the twins, Harry and Draco, as sevenyearold little boys if they hadn’t been separated and Lily and James hadn’t died. It’s kinda one of those chaotic Christmases that make families who they are. BTW, as Lily


**A/N: As a bonus Christmas gift to my readers, I am giving you a side what if brothers story. This has the twins, Harry and Draco, as seven-year-old little boys if they hadn't been separated and Lily and James hadn't died. It's kinda one of those chaotic Christmases that make families who they are. BTW, as Lily and James never died, Sirius never went to prison, as for Petigrew, he can rot.**

**PS. I am leaving him named Draco to stop confusion.**

**Now for the story.**

Christmas Eve, 1987, Godric Hollow

Lily hummed as she placed the last dish on the table. She smiled as she peeked into the living room at the laughter she heard only to see James wrestling with his twin sons. Harry tried to knock his dad to the floor as his brother latched onto James' neck.

They had just succeeded on getting James to the floor when the fireplace deposited a rather happy Sirius Black onto the floor. The two boys promptly attacked the new comer leaving James to catch his breath before getting up to help his wife set the table.

They were having a traditional Christmas dinner in the rather festive house. Lily glanced around at all the lights and shook her head. '_I really shouldn't let the infamous Marauders decorate my house. Ever_.' She thought as she turned and was ensnared by another of those charmed mistletoe decoration. The mistletoe would act almost as a portkey taking the victim to the nearest person of the opposite sex. Of coarse this was charmed to only take the victim to people inside the house.

Lily appeared in front of James who promptly kissed her to free his wife before being forced to once again suffer her wrath. She had already blown four of them to pieces but for some reason more continued to show up.

The lights were another infuriating design by the Marauders. The would constantly sing Christmas carols non stop. (well until Lily got fed up with them and vanished them to Hogwarts. When they were replaced the next morning she was furious.) Lily had found that silencing charms only made the lights switch to a louder and more annoying tune.

The doorbell rang and Lily went to answer it, stepping over the three exhausted boys and found Remus and his wife, Shelly (another werewolf) standing in the doorway.

Remus kissed Lily on the cheek upon entering allowing the young boy he had adopted to follow him in. Cane headed over to his friends to join in on the fun. Cane had been abandoned and labeled a 'threat to the family' when he first was bitten by a werewolf. Remus had found the boy one day begging for money in Diagon Alley when the boy was only four years old. Remus had taken him in, unable by law to have children of his own, and had later met Shelly. This ended up resulting in the now happy family who were joining the Potters (and Sirius who thought he was a potter) in their Christmas celebration.

The conversation over dinner was light and fun. Remus and Sirius cracked jokes at James and Lily and the twins tried to steal their parents wands for some pranking. After dinner was through, light conversation as well as a few games of chess accompanied tea. All too soon Sirius and the Lupins had to go home, promising to be back early to open gifts. James and Lily dragged their boys to bed (protesting the whole way) and told them the story of Santa Clause being a wizard.

The next morning, Lily and James were startled awake by two rowdy little boys jumping on the bed. The squeals of laughter that soon emerged from the two boys at the mercy of some very powerful tickling charms, filled the house. Another body soon joined the fray followed by a few thumps, groans, and 'Sirius' s from the mouths of the now floored Potter family.

"Sirius Black, if you ever knock me to the floor like that again I will turn you into a cat and leave you for Remus next full moon!" Lily yelled from the floor.

Sirius transformed into his grim like dog form and licked her in the face before bolting out of the room dodging jinxes aimed him.

The Lupins arrived in a more orderly fashion and finally presents were to be opened. James watched as the boys opened a gift from Sirius with trepidation.

Lily's enraged features ensured that Sirius was soon to be in a grave as the boys cheered at their very own Quidditch set.

"Goes well with what we got you boys." James said as all three boys eyes widened and began searching the presents for the brooms they were sure were hidden amongst the chaos.

Late that night, the boys, all of them, big and small came in cold, wet, and tired from the snow where they had played Quidditch all day. They collapsed onto the furniture only to be shooed away by Lily complaining about them soaking her good furniture before taking pity on them and casting a few drying charms.

"This is one of the best Christmases ever dad." Draco said from the corner of the room where he lay by the fire.

Nods and murmured agreements were his answers.

**A/N: And there you go. It sucks but you can deal with it.**


End file.
